


总裁和他的酷盖（一千粉丝福利）

by Monster_85



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 战博
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_85/pseuds/Monster_85
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 83





	总裁和他的酷盖（一千粉丝福利）

-

下拉↓

下拉↓

手里捏着那包药，透明的塑料袋被人捏在手里搓来搓去发出滋啦滋啦的声响。王一博刚下了楼，就看见肖战喝了身边女人递过来的酒，心中顿时警铃大作，几步跑到人身边想查看人的情况，在看见人脸色通红的脸颊时心瞬间沉了几分。

“你在酒里放了什么？”

旋即转了头眉梢都刻上怒意，冷声质问了肖战身边的女人。那女人见事情败露脚下一抹滑，立马就溜了。王一博抬了脚想追，却突然被肖战搂了腰用力向后一拽，一下子站跌坐到人怀里。肖战目光紧紧地锁在王一博身上，像只饿急了的野狼见到了他的小羊。

“媳妇妇…热…好热…”

肖战一边说着一边开始扯自己衣服的领子，手还不安分地从人后腰处的衣服里探进去，看似毫无章法地抚过，却是从后腰顺着脊骨往复磨挲，指腹贴着人光滑细腻的肌肤滑过人的腰侧。王一博身体紧绷得厉害，脸颊也红得烧人，被人简单撩拨几下身子就软塌塌的倒在人怀里。

“肖战…这么多人…你别在这。”

温热的呼吸喷洒在肖战的脖颈处，王一博想起身又被人揽得太紧，只能红着脸拿一双无害的眼瞪着人，语气有些凶。肖战一下子就瘪了嘴，委屈巴巴地像是快要掉下泪来。王一博一着急忘了这面前还是个孩子了，眼瞧着看过来的人越来越多，王一博赶紧软了语气：

“乖啊…我们去那个房间里…我帮你。”

伸手指了指自己以前住的客房，肖战一听王一博答应要帮自己，立马就抱着人起身一脚踹开了门，王一博趴在人的肩上急忙把锁落了，下一秒就被肖战压在了床上。肖战似乎是热极了，眼尾染上暗红色，眼底溢满了情欲的颜色，连呼吸都有些急促：

“热…媳妇妇…我是不是要死了…啊…下面也好难受。”

肖战忍得难耐额头上渗满了细密的汗珠，没一会儿就把身上的衣物自己剥了个干净。肩宽腰窄肌肉线条也惹眼得紧，王一博听到人的话视线不由得下移，看见人跨间那巨物之时，顿时觉得屁股疼，下意识摸了摸自己臀部，有点退缩地往被子里拱了拱。

哪想到被肖战一把捞了回来，王一博身上冰凉凉的摸着特别舒服，发现这个事情之后肖战三下五除二就也把王一博剥了个干净，伸手在人身上乱摸一通汲取凉爽。王一博浑身像通了电一样，一阵酥麻袭上大脑，腰间一软连反抗都忘了。

看见王一博奶白色的皮肤刺得肖战眼睛生疼，只想赶紧把人拆吃入腹。对着人的脖子又亲又啃，顺着锁骨一路下滑，停滞在人两乳尖的位置，像个好奇的孩子伸手戳了戳人的乳头。

“媳妇妇…我好渴啊…可以喝奶奶吗？”

“唔…别…”

从未经过旁人触碰的乳头被人戳动，就觉得后穴紧缩甬道开始分泌汁液，声音也染上情欲的味道，细微的喘息声混着断断续续的话语，像是催人的情蛊。下一秒钟乳头就被温热紧致的包裹，肖战用力吮了几口真是一副要吸出奶的架势。王一博无力地伸手抵在人的胸口，说是推了推肖战，实际上跟欲迎还休没什么两样。

“没…没有…嗯…奶…别…”

有些丧气的肖战所幸换了目标，目光在人双腿间流转了一番，扒了人的内裤凑到人的阳具前试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔，惹得王一博身子一抖，后穴霎时分泌了大量汁液，忍不住扭了扭身子。脑袋发蒙大脑一片空白，甚至根本来不及细想，肖战磕了药怎么还能忍这么久。

肖战试探性地张口含住了人的阳具，怕装傻被人告破，只能简单地舔舐吮吸，绕着却引得王一博不住地呻吟，肖战又伸手捏了捏人的囊袋，刺激着王一博敏感的神经。强忍着射精的欲望，龟头却慢慢渗出水来，像是溃堤之前溅出来的几滴水。

坏心眼儿的肖战猛地吮了一口，最后一根精神的线也崩断，霎时溃堤肖战舔了舔嘴角，又咂巴咂巴了嘴巴，似乎是在细细品尝，歪着脑袋回味。王一博看着肖战那副无害的样子，嘴角还挂着晶晶亮亮的液体，一下子觉得愧疚感席卷全身，怎么看怎么觉得自己是猥亵小孩子。

“你…是不是特别…”

“媳妇妇…你怎么后面也湿湿了？”

王一博还没来得及开口问人是不是特别不舒服，就感觉有一双手探到后面抚摸过了自己的臀尖，顺势翻了个身然后顺着臀缝深入人试探的手指被直接吞入了穴口。

“嗯…你…肖战～你别…乱…啊”

另一根手指也被塞入体内，肖战还努力扮演着一个傻子的角色，时不时的傻乐几声，好奇地塞了三指进去，灼热的目光投向王一博的细腰，想着一会儿搂起来做，一定很舒服。肖战唯一一点仅存的理智，在王一博声声催情的呻吟声里土崩瓦解。

“啊…媳妇妇…下面好胀…小赞好难受。”

实在是不忍心听着自己光见照片就已经心动的人这样难熬，反手摸索着替人褪下了短裤，半握人的巨物引着人到穴口。

“你进来…对着这里…进来…就会好受一点。”

仿佛一个听话的孩子，王一博话音刚落肖战就直接捅了进去，虽然分泌了足够的汁液润滑甬道，但是奈何那巨物实在是太大，肖战使了几次力气才推进了一些。

“啊…你…你轻点…痛…”

一进去那一刹那，紧致而温暖的包裹险些让肖战忍不住直接射在里面，那张小嘴儿狠狠地吮着肖战的巨物，一寸寸地吞进，直到完全契合。肖战情难自禁搂了王一博的腰，一下子挺进深处。

“夹得好紧…媳妇妇…你松一点…小赞进不去。”

知道人脸皮儿薄，肖战有意臊他，话刚说完就感觉人的内壁绞得更紧，等不及王一博继续教授知识，搂着人的腰就抽插起来，耐着性子寻找人的敏感点，一个挺身感受到王一博身子猛地一抖，呜咽了一声，像被压到尾巴的小狗崽。

“呜…痛…好痛…”

肉体的撞击声混着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，肖战忍了这么久搂着王一博猛烈撞击了几番。王一博像是一根落入大浪中的枯枝，在浪花里不断颠簸起伏。下一秒滚烫的液体便大股大股地喷射在人已经痉挛的内壁里，巨物得到缓解，肖战趴在人的身上大口大口的喘着粗气，抽出时甚至带了些内壁外翻出来的软肉，嫩红色的软肉沾了精液在灯光下格外诱人，甬道的蜜液混着精液顺着臀缝涌了出来，肖战去寻王一博的嘴唇，凑上去亲了又亲。

“媳妇妇…你好棒棒…小赞不难受了，而且好好玩，我们以后还玩这个游戏好不好？”

王一博眼睛红红的像个小兔子一样，长长的睫毛湿漉漉的粘在一起，捂着屁股瞪了人一眼，没好气地吐了一句：

“肖战，你大爷的。”

神清气爽的肖战睁着无辜的大眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇仔细思考了一番，顺带把王一博往怀里带了带，吻了吻人的额头：

“小赞没有大爷啊…媳妇妇。”


End file.
